


I Only Asked For Your Hand In Marriage

by rebelrsr



Series: Your Daughter's Hand [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kalex, Kalex Week, Unplanned Pregnancy, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex asks one not-so-simple question, and her life turns upside down.





	I Only Asked For Your Hand In Marriage

Straightening the collar on her DEO-regulation polo, Alex stared at the door in front of her. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. It was the gentlebutch thing to do. Raising her hand toward the bio-lock beside the door, Alex realized her palm was grossly sweaty.

God damn it! She wasn’t some new recruit facing her first alien! Alex pulled on her best “I’m Fucking Agent Alex Danvers” scowl and slammed her palm into the bio-reader. The lock flashed green, and the door slid open.

Alex was confident and resolute as she strode into the room containing Alura’s AI. Then the door closed with a hiss and click as the lock reengaged.

Confidence? Alex suddenly resembled a teenaged boy picking up his prom date and facing a gun-toting father.

“Good evening, Agent Danvers. How may I help you?” Alura’s holographic image sprang to life.

Fear froze Alex in place. She stared mutely at the Alura AI.

The image stared back, equally silent.

“I needed to talk to you.” Alex’s voice ground against her vocal chords like gravel rolling in a cement mixer.

“Please ask your questions, Agent Danvers. I will provide answers as my programming allows.” The Alura AI remained composed.

Of course, it was composed. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t actually Kara’s flesh and blood mother. Fisting her shaking hands at her sides, Alex replied, “Thank you. Before I…before I ask any questions, though, I…I wanted…”

Jesus fucking Christ! Where was her backbone? Alex sucked in a labored breath, She hadn’t been _this_ out of breath during her last Physical Fitness Test – and she’d gone five rounds on the mat with J’onn in his Martian form.

“Kara and I are dating,” Alex spit out with none of the finesse or well-rehearsed words she’d planned.

The AI didn’t seem to mind her less than smooth delivery. “Congratulations, Agent Danvers. Kara Zor-El has often spoken of her love for you.”

“She did?” Alex grinned. Kara told Alex all the time that she loved her, but it was nice to know Kara had shared that fact with her mother. Her mother’s AI.

For the first time since Alex had activated the AI program, Alura’s image appeared to _look_ directly at her. “Do you love Kara Zor-El in return?”

“With all my heart,” Alex said without hesitation. “I’ve loved your daughter since the moment she came to Midvale.” Just because she’d been dimwitted and too emotionally stunted to realize that didn’t make it less true. “In fact…” Now that the verbal ball was rolling, Alex didn’t stumble when she pulled the velvet box from one of her tactical cargo pants pockets. She flipped the lid open to reveal a matching set of bracelets. Delicate golden filigree interwoven with tiny sapphire and ruby chips to match Kara’s Supergirl colors.

“Alura Zor-El,” Alex said softly, “I’d like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

The AI stared stonily at Alex for an eternity while she tried not to puke or drop the box because her hands were shaking and sweating again. “I cannot provide my approval.”

“But I love her!” Alex didn’t understand how this had gone so wrong. “I swear, I’ll care for her. I’d give my life for Kara!”

“You do not understand, Agent Danvers. Kryptonians do not marry for love; although, Jor-El and Lara Jor-El defied tradition to do so. You and Kara must consult the Matricomp before any union can be blessed in the Light of Rao.”

A Matricomp? Krypton was _gone!_ “We don’t have a Matricomp.” Alex was sure…pretty sure Kara would say yes if Alex simply popped the question. But she’d hoped to have Alura’s approval. Kara had lost so many of her traditions and been forced to follow new, Earth ones.

“You are mistaken, Agent Danvers. When Alura Zor-El and Zor-El installed the AI in Kara Zor-El’s pod, they knew it was possible that Kara Zor-El might wish to marry and carry on her the bloodline of her House. A version of the Matricomp is included in my programming.”

“Yes!” Alex closed the box lid and stuffed it back in her pocket. “What do I have to do?” As long as she didn’t have to sacrifice an animal or cut off a body part, she’d do whatever it took.

A panel on the AI’s control unit slid open and a smooth metal ball the circumference of a baseball floated out. “Please place your hand around the sphere,” the Alura AI requested. “The Matricomp will require a small amount of blood. Kara Zor-El’s blood is already on file in the programming.”

Marriage licenses were the same all over the galaxy. Alex might be amazed by that later. Right now, she ignored the factoid and stepped up to the control unit. The sphere was warm, with an electric buzz that tingled her palm as she wrapped her hand around it. “That’s it?”

“Yes. Please relax, Agent Danvers.” The AI fell silent.

So did Alex. The sphere had grown warmer. It didn’t burn, but it was verging on uncomfortable. “Ow!” A sharp pain lanced her palm.

“The Matricomp requires a small amount of blood,” the Alura AI reminded Alex.

She flushed in embarrassment. It hadn’t hurt that badly. Alex had simply been surprised. “Right. How long with the test or whatever take?”

“Merely a few minutes.” The Alura AI flickered for a moment. “Please do not release the sphere until I have advised you of the results.”

“OK.” Alex shifted her weight back and forth. She wasn’t patient at the best of times. With the results of this test so important? She wanted to demand an _immediate_ response. She tried counting seconds in her head.

Alex counted four minutes before the Alura AI spoke again. “The testing is complete.” The sphere grew ice cold in Alex’s palm and the electric buzz changed to a hiss that prefaced something punching into her skin where it pressed to the metal. It lasted for less than a heartbeat. “The House of El welcomes your petition for marriage, Agent Danvers. I have registered your betrothal to Kara Zor-El in the databanks. All of Krypton shall rejoice at your union and the proliferation of Rao’s Children on Earth.”

***

The jeweler’s box burned a hole in Alex’s pocket. Three weeks had passed since her conversation with the Alura AI, and she still hadn’t asked Kara to marry her. She’d wanted to. She’d even _started_ to. Had been on her way to her knee in front of Kara when the Alien of the Week had decided to march through the Financial District breathing (literal) fire and bashing into buildings like an enraged toddler.

It had taken a few frantic days of research and Kara getting crisped around the edges before they’d managed to take care of the situation. By then, Alex had come down with the world’s worst case of the flu. She’d spent more time crouched over the toilet in her apartment and at the DEO than she had talking to Kara.

“I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow if I’m not feeling any better,” Alex said. She chewed listlessly on a piece of toast and tried not to gag at the smell of her favorite homemade chicken noodle soup. She didn’t want to hurt Kara’s feelings; Kara had flown all the way to Midvale to get it from Eliza.

Kara wasn’t interested in her promises. “You said that yesterday. And the day before that.” Arms crossed in a classic Supergirl Power Pose, she glared at Alex. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you said that two weeks ago. You’ve lost weight, and _Lena_ has more color in her cheeks than you do.”

That last was a low blow. Alex scowled – and then dropped the cup of soup on the coffee table as she reached for the plastic trashcan-cum-vomit container sitting on the floor next to the couch. She felt Kara’s warm hands on her back and in her hair as she threw up the few bites of food she’d managed.

When the heaves stopped, Kara slipped her arms beneath Alex and lifted. “That’s it. We’re going to the DEO. Dr. Hamilton can check you out.”

The concern. The _fear_ for Alex in Kara’s voice kept Alex from protesting. She buried her face against Kara’s chest as Kara opened the window and leapt into the sky. Her stomach settled a little as Kara flew them high enough to avoid detection. In minutes, they touched down on the roof of the DEO.

Only a skeleton crew remained on duty in the command center. Vasquez came to attention the second she spotted them. “Ma’am?”

“Stand down, Agent.” Kara might not be in her Supergirl suit, but Alex hid a smile at the commanding tone. She loved when Kara Zor-El got to come out and play, a mix of bumbling Kara and the powerful Supergirl persona. “Is Dr. Hamilton here?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll page her and send her to the Medbay ASAP.” Vasquez hit the comm in her ear.

Alex couldn’t hear what Vasquez said into the mic, though. Kara was already striding down the hallway to the medical wing. “I’m going to be fine, Kar. It’s only the flu.” She kissed the skin peeking from the neck of Kara’s button down.

“I’ll believe that when Dr. Hamilton says it.” Kara was implacable.

“I’m a doctor, too. Remember?” Alex snapped, tired of Kara treating her like an invalid. She wasn’t weak or helpless, damn it. She had the fucking flu. Everyone on the planet, sans Kara, got the damned flu.

They didn’t have a chance to continue their heated discussion because Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them outside the Medbay. “She finally agreed to getting checked out?”

“Are you kidding?” Kara’s laugh held no humor. “She hasn’t held any food down for the last two days. She’s getting worse. I didn’t give her a choice.”

Tired. Sick. Suddenly completely overwhelmed, Alex was mortified to feel tears sliding down her cheeks. A sob stuck in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

“Ah, ‘lex, it’ll be OK. I’ve got you.” Kara’s arms tightened. Her lips peppered the top of Alex’s head with soft kisses. “Shh! I’ve got you, baby. I’m just worried. You’re my world. You know that, right?”

Unable to speak for fear she’d break down completely, Alex nodded against Kara’s chest.

“Then please let Dr. Hamilton find out what’s wrong.” Kara set Alex onto a cold exam table but didn’t release her hold on Alex. “Please, baby. For me. Just so I know there’s nothing to worry about.”

“OK,” Alex managed to whisper.

“Thank you.” Kara stepped away, and Alex noticed Kara was crying as well. That _Kara_ looked like she’d lost weight, too.

Alex reached for her. “Stay?”

A brilliant smile lit the room, like the sun rising above the clouds. Kara returned to Alex’s side as Dr. Hamilton peered into Alex’s eyes, ears, nose, and throat. She let Alex crush her uncrushable fingers as Dr. Hamilton drew several vials of blood.

“If you want to make her comfortable, Kara, there are blankets in the warmer, and she doesn’t have to stay on the table.” Alex should have been angry that Dr. Hamilton didn’t address her directly. She was too tired to muster more than passing irritation. “I’ll run the tests myself; give me a few minutes.”

The second they were alone in the room, Alex said, “Get me off this damned table.”

“As you wish.” Alex’s insides turned to goo when Kara quoted _The Princess Bride_. A chill wind blew, loose papers flew into the air, and Kara wrapped a blanket she hadn’t been holding before around Alex. The warmth pulled a groan from Alex as Kara picked her up and settled them both into a chair.

It was a tight fit but still better than the table. Maybe _now_ would be a good time to propose. They were alone. Neither one of them was going to leave. Alex knew Kara would tell J’onn to handle any emergency until Alex’s test results were back.

“Can you put me down for a minute, Kar?” Alex asked.

“You need the bathroom?” Rather than put Alex on her feet, Kara stood up with Alex in her arms.

“No. No, I’m fine.” Alex tilted her head and met Kara’s worried gaze. “I just need to stand up for a minute.”

Kara reluctantly set Alex down, but she remained hovering. “If you feel light-headed, let me know.”

Alex laughed and shook her head. She’d have hip-checked anyone else who treated her like spun glass. Kara was the exception to Alex’s “I can take care of myself so fuck off” rule. Reaching into her pocket, she palmed the box and started to kneel.

“Alex! I told you to let me know if you were going to fall down!” Kara grabbed Alex before she could get into the proper position.

And then, making Alex wonder if she’d ever manage to ask Kara to marry her, Dr. Hamilton burst into the room. “I know what’s wrong.” The normally stoic doctor cleared her throat. “I mean, I know why Alex is so sick. There’s nothing really wrong.”

Well that cleared up nothing. Kara placed Alex carefully back on the exam table. “What did the tests show?”

“It’s not the flu, Alex. Or any kind of illness.” Dr. Hamilton held out a lab report, and Alex took it. “You’re pregnant, Alex.”

“I’m what now?” Alex responded. She started to read the report in her hand. She skipped the useless parts, eyes locked on the line announcing the presence of hCG in her system. “That’s not possible.” It wasn’t. “Kara’s a beast in the bedroom, but even she can’t knock me up. I haven’t had sex with a man in over two years.”

“There’s no mistaking the results.” Dr. Hamilton pointed to the report in Alex’s hands. “I ran the test three times.”

Kara was stiff and silent behind Alex. She hadn’t responded at all to the news.

Dread knotted Alex’s stomach. “Kara?” Surely, Kara didn’t think she’d been unfaithful. Alex spun around. “I swear, Kara. I haven’t been with anyone but you.” What the fuck was happening? Three weeks ago, she’d been over the moon and mentally humming the wedding march, and now her world was crumbling.

Wait. Alex’s sluggish mind churned. “How far along am I?” She tried to find the information in the report.

“Without an ultrasound, I can’t be certain, but from the hCG level in your blood, I’d say between two to four weeks,” Dr. Hamilton replied.

“I’m going to find a way to kill a hologram.” Alex looked at Kara. “Take me to your mom. Now!” When Kara didn’t move, Alex slid off the table on her own. “Fine. I’ll do it my own damned self.”

She made it all the way to the hallway before Kara picked her up. Alex wanted to cry again because Kara wouldn’t look at her and hadn’t spoken since Dr. Hamilton’s unexpected reveal. Alex clung to the hope her suspicion was correct. That the Alura AI was somehow responsible for this whole baby thing.

Alex slapped her hand on the bio-lock, and Kara took them inside.

“Good evening, Kara Zor-El and Agent Danvers. How may I help you?” the Alura AI asked.

“Put me down.” Alex needed to be standing for this. She needed to stare into the AI’s beady little eyes and _see_ the truth. “Now, Kara. Put me down now!” She had to get answers before she lost everything that made life worth living.

Kara gently set Alex on her feet.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Alex snapped at the hologram.

The Alura AI didn’t respond, and Alex wished she had her gun so she could shoot the Alura image.

“You took a sample of my blood three weeks ago and then that fucking sphere shot some kind of drug into me.” Alex took a threatening step closer to the control unit. If she had to take this thing apart down to the last alien bolt, she’d do it.

“Alex? Mom?” Kara finally spoke. “Why would Alex…” She faltered, and Alex took her hand.

“I came to ask your mom,” Alex never referred to the hologram as an AI in front of Kara, “a question. She said she needed a blood sample so I gave her one. Right. Before. I. Got. Sick.” The last was thrown in the AI’s direction.

Kara stared at Alex in confusion, and Alex had no answers. Until the Alura AI began to speak. “When Alura Zor-El and Zor-El installed the AI in Kara Zor-El’s pod, they knew it was possible that Kara Zor-El might wish to marry and carry on her the bloodline of her House.” It was the same spiel Alex had heard the first time.

Then it wasn’t. “As it was unlikely that there would be any Kryptonian suitors available, Zor-El created a way to utilize a foreign host as an incubator for a child. One created from the DNA of Kara Zor-El and her betrothed.”

“Alex?” Kara asked. “Betrothed? Bloodlines? What…what did you come here to ask my mom?”

“I only asked for your hand in marriage!” Alex shouted. She’d never find the perfect time to propose. Hell, after this shit show, Kara would probably walk out on her. Alex pulled the box from her pocket and dropped to her knee anyway. Eyes blurred by tears, she flipped open the lid. “I just…I just wanted your mom’s approval before I asked.

“Kara Zor-El, will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and marry me?” Alex asked.

She barely registered the AI’s comment that Alex and Kara’s betrothal was already approved and registered. Alex stared into Kara’s eyes, watching them widen before they were too close to see any longer. “Yes! Oh, Rao, Yes!”  Kara kissed Alex softly, over and over, holding her tightly, the box crushed between them.

Alex lost track of time as they knelt on the floor together. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you back, ‘lex.” Kara hadn’t stopped smiling since she’d accepted the proposal. “We’re betrothed.”

“Approved by Alura _and_ the Matricomp. All officially signed and logged for posterity,” Alex murmured.

Kara laughed. “I don’t care about that. I would have said yes without it.” Her smile softened. Turned hesitant. “And we’re having a baby. If…If you want to keep it.”

“Are you kidding? I’m carrying the first child of House Dan-Vers,” Alex responded. “This kid’s going to rule the world.”

“Dan-Vers?” Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m the father. You’re going to be Alex Zor-El once I put that bracelet on your wrist.” Her grin was electric, and Alex knew they’d be repeating this argument for a lifetime.


End file.
